El Artista
by Sick Lullabies
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; AU/AH Edward es un artista, lucha por encontrar algo que haga despertar a su creatividad. Bella, una completa extraña, pasa a ser la inspiración que él necesita. One-shot. ExB


**El Artista**

_(The Artist)_

_

* * *

_

**Summary: **TRADUCCUÓN; Edward es un artista, lucha por encontrar algo que haga despertar a su creatividad. Bella, una completa extraña, pasa a ser la inspiración que él necesita. One-shot. ExB.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _es propiedad de la Sra. Meyer,_ The Artist _es de Bronzehairedgirl620_. _La canción se llama_'The artist' _y es de The Hush Sound_._

_

* * *

_

_Siempre lo observaba. Nunca había contacto entre ellos, ella ni siquiera sabia si él conocía de su existencia, pero no importaba. Ella lo observaba de todas formas._

Su ritual era constante nunca dudaba y nunca lo rompía. Él llegaba, un lienzo en blanco apoyado en un caballete desvencijado, salpicando pintura al lado del rio. Siempre fruncía el ceño cuando empezaba, a veces, salpicaba de negro y gris a través de la hoja, otras veces lo dejaba en blanco y solo mirándolo fijamente. De cualquier forma siempre había una intensa concentración en sus rasgos, como si cada trazo fuera de suma importancia y no se pudiera corregir.

Siempre estaba distraído. No importaba cuanto tiempo se pasaba concentrado en la belleza del rio o en la majestuosidad del monte Rainer en el fondo, su mirada siempre se desviaba hacia ella. Era igual a un imán, llamando su atención constantemente. Él no trabajaba cuando ella estaba ahí, pero la observaba de todos modos.

Él no lo veía como una invasión. Ese había sido su lugar por años y no importaba cuanto tiempo fuera molestado por los niños jugando soccer detrás de él, ni un simple picnic a pies de distancia, ella no era así. Su distancia era casi dolorosa – él la quería cerca, y aun así no encontraba las palabras o el coraje para hablarle.

Su pincel se paso delicadamente entre sus dedos mientras veía la blanqueza del lienzo y la forma que parecía sin vida. Los intentos fueron dejados de lado en grandes cantidades; el paisaje, el río, la salida del sol, incluso las mariposas que vio pasar- cualquier cosa que hiciera salir su inspiración. Pero entonces escucho su risa por algo que había leído en su libro o en un intento desesperado de tomar el sol que raramente salía en Washington, todos sus pensamientos coherentes y creativos desaparecieron.

Nunca leía los libros que llevaba con ella, eran un sinfín de clásicos que ya había leído una y mil veces, Bronte, Austen, Shakespeare, Dickens. Desgastados y con las portadas desgarradas, pero nunca se centraba en su lectura. Empezó con una frase pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba de la letras y cartas volviéndolas borrosas mientras él estiraba sus brazos y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, desviando su atención completamente. Ella trato de arreglarlo, pegando sus ojos en la hoja y obligándose a leer, pero después de un tiempo se entero que era mejor si no. Había mucho trabajo envuelto y le dolía no poder estar cerca de él y de lo que hacia.

Ella sabía quien era. Cualquier persona que supiera del arte moderno había oído hablar de Edward Cullen. Él pintaba cualquier cosa que fuera posible, pero su especialidad era el paisaje. Tenía dos de sus piezas en su apartamento: un horizonte de Seattle y otra de un prado irreconocible, ambas le quitaban la respiración siempre que las veía. Él tenia un talento que nadie podría igualar; sus pinturas mostraban la emoción, la profundidad y majestuosidad, absolutamente apasionante, para quien fuera que tuviera la suerte de vislumbrarse con ellos.

La forma en la que trabajaba era fascinante. Siempre había un cigarrillo detrás de su oreja pero ella nunca lo vio fumar. Siempre tenía un lápiz en su pierna listo para usarse pero nunca lo hacia. La mitad del tiempo parecía estar siempre perdido en su mundo, pero cada vez que Bella Swan iba a una galería donde se mostraban algunos de sus trabajos, los retratos del parque nunca aparecían. Se preguntaba el porqué.

Su inspiración lo había dejado, se había ido. Se levantó y se alejó, dejándolo en el polvo y estaba perdido. Cada día él trataba, pero sus intentos era en vano. No podía recordar algún momento en el que el tuviera este problema tanto pero por eso no era menos molesto. No solo tenia que cumplir con el plazo de tiempo, perdía todo el disfrute de pintar. Podía sentir que se iba lejos.

Semanas después de que ella lo vio por primera vez se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho era el rio. Este estaba pintado a la perfección, si, parecía que el agua fluía fuera de la página, el guijarro tan realista en el lienzo, pero algo le faltaba. Finalmente, un jueves por la tarde, cuando el sol se disponía a ocultarse y ella a marcharse, se puso de pie e inhalo profundamente para caminar a lo largo de él. Él estaba en un profundo pensamiento, y ella odiaba romper su estado de trance, pero al pisar una rama se rompió, quitando todo su cuidado.

"Lo siento" murmuro, mientras se ruborizaba y su mirada se posaba en el palo del delito. Él giro su cabeza para verla y se sorprendió de lo cerca que se encontraba.

Bella que cambiaba su peso en sus pies, seguía mirando en la espera para decir lo que había ido a decir.

"Yo solo vine a decir que tus pinturas son realmente buenas" dijo finalmente. Saco precipitadamente todo su aliento, algo más inteligente pudo haber venido de alguien de seis años. Se sonrojo de nuevo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Él parecía divertido "Gracias" simplemente respondió, apoyando su lápiz en el borde del caballete. "Me alegra que te guste."

Ella asintió lentamente antes de decir, "Me gustan. Mucho."

Él suspiro girándose hacia el lienzo vacio "Me temo que mi inspiración se ha agotado."

Ella vio que parecía realmente simpático. "Estoy segura que pensaras en algo. Siempre lo haces."

Él se rió por lo bajo, el sonido mas hermoso que ella podría haber imaginado "Eso espero."

El silencio continuo, ella giro su libro entre sus manos y dio un paso para atrás, dándole una sonrisa incomoda. "Bueno, nos vemos después." Dijo antes de voltearse, moviéndose rápidamente a través de la larga hierba.

"Si," escucho que él decía. "Supongo."

Viéndose a ella misma en su apartamento mientras contemplaba las pinturas montadas en la pared. Sus dedos deslizándose por el marco, sin tocar la pintura original temiendo que sus huellas dactilares la arruinaran. Instantáneamente vio la descripción en la parte inferior.

_Seattle – 26/03/07_

_E.A.C_

La otra era mucho mas críptico, sin darle a Bella alguna idea de la ubicación del hermoso prado, pero le encantaba todo por igual.

_Prado, Parte II. 24/07/05_

_E.A.C_

Siempre se preguntaba donde se encontraba la primera parte del cuadro y de que se trataba. Este era de sus más antiguos y lo encontraba un poco familiar, pero ella pensó que era hermoso.

Dentro de su estrecho desván puso todo el material que había utilizado ese día. Miro a su alrededor, sonriendo a pesar de si mismo. Podía tener algo mas grande, un lugar con mas espacio, pero él no lo quería. No había razón para vivir en un apartamento muy espacioso solo para él.

Solo tenía una de sus pinturas enmarcada y colgada, a la derecha en la pared sobre su cama. Era un prado, la nieve cubriendo cada centímetro de el, haciéndolo lucir increíblemente surreal y misterioso. Su hermana bromeaba diciendo que era Narnia, pero él ignoraba los chistes. Hizo dos copias de la misma, siendo su primer trabajo en venderse a alguien que no era su familia, teniendo gran valor sentimental. Era un seguimiento en el paisaje que a él le encantaba, pero había algo en este en particular que le recordaba el por qué se convirtió en artista en primer lugar.

Fue haciendo todas las mundanas y tediosas tareas: Encendiendo la estufa en espera de que hirviera el agua. Cerrando una ventana que accidentalmente dejo abierta. Volviendo hacia abajo el edredón de su cama. Poniendo la guitarra lejos. Cualquier cosa que la alejara de su mente.

Era una forma de tortura, estaba seguro. Algunos le dirían masoquista. Estar cerca de ella constantemente, sin ser capaz de decir o hacer algo para llamar su atención. Él podía, pero no tenia el coraje. Ella era intimidante. Hermosa y tranquila, lo que hacia imposible en él levantarse de su asiento y hablar con ella.

Ella también se sentía intimidada, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Él era hermoso, si, y talentoso, pero era Edward Cullen. Ella no era más que aspirante a artista quien había dejado todo por seguir sus sueños. Ella apenas se las podía arreglar, su renta siempre retrasada y lo mínimo de alimentos en su refrigerador. La diferencia era casi tangible.

Pero acostado en su cama esa noche, él no la podía dejar ir. Ella invadía cada uno de sus pensamientos, y cuando cerraba los ojos para tener algo de su muy-necesitado sueño, su presencia estaba quemando su memoria. Él podía verla sentada en la hierba húmeda, mirando la pagina ausentemente. Sabía que ella nunca leía; la página nunca se cambiaba. Soñaba despierta, y lo encontraba extrañamente fascinante.

Él no lo pudo soportar más. Después de ver las sombras de la velocidad de los autos fuera de la ventana en un intento desesperado de encontrar calma, se levantó y vistió, con un cuaderno y un lápiz escondidos bajo su brazo, helado hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, nunca se detuvo. Él caminó directamente hacia el parque, ignorando completamente las bancas y las mesas de picnic se sentó en el piso húmedo, finalmente viendo su perspectiva del mundo.

Bella no podía dormir. Ella se iba y regresaba, cayendo dentro y fuera de la inconsciencia. Su mente estaba a mil millas por minutos, frustrándola. Había googleado su nombre tantas veces como para ser saludable, y, aun así, sentía que nunca aprendiera algo completamente a menos que hablara con él. Era obsesivo, como un libro que querías terminar pero tus padres estaban en el pasillo y podían ver las luces si lo intentabas. Un misterio, donde la respuesta se encuentra en la última pagina.

Finalmente, después de ver el horrible reloj, que parpadeaba las 12:03, se levantó. Poniéndose un par de pantalones vaqueros, sudadera y sus desgastados converse, deslizo sus llaves en el bolsillo trasero y su reproductor de CDs en el bolsillo de su capucha, por suerte ella no tenia una compañera de cuarto quien cuestionara cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella disfrutaba el caminar de noche. Unos decían que era peligroso pero Bella no lo sentía de esa forma. Lo sentía refrescante; difícilmente alguien llegaba a esa área del pueblo tan tarde, quitando a los borrachos con los que se tropezaba ocasionalmente o la pareja adolescente que se había escapado y reía ansiosamente por lo emocionante de la situación. Bella veía todo esto de distancia, paseando por la acera sin ningún destino fijo en mente. Solo quería salir un poco.

De alguna manera termino en su usual parque. Este aparentaba estar desierto, y decidió sentarse por un tiempo, solo para pensar. Se relajaba estando ahí. Uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar, incluso si le causaba dolor el verlo.

Algo, o más bien, alguien, estaba sentado donde ella normalmente lo hacia. Derecho, a lo largo del rio, sus rodillas en su pecho. Bella se acerco y pudo ver que un cuaderno reposaba en sus piernas con un lápiz volando a través de la página.

_Edward._

Quería ir a hablar con él, pero eso seria muy extraño, asustándolo en medio de la noche solo para iniciar una conversación. No lo veía correcto. Así que ella se sentó en un lugar diferente, solo para observarlo.

Él escucho sus pisadas e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por sentarse en su lugar, pero si ella estaba molesta no lo demostró. Solo camino unos metros y desapareció en la oscuridad, solo su silueta era visible. Él podía ver sus dedos girando hábilmente en el contorno de una flor con su cabeza hacia abajo. .

Él no podía perder esta oportunidad. Tomando su carpeta y siendo lo mas silencioso posible, camino a través de las hojas quedando a una buena distancia detrás de ella. La imagen era más de lo que nunca antes había visto y quiso sacar ventaja de eso. Empezó a dibujar, lanzando toda su timidez al aire. El tiempo estaba en su contra, como no sabía cuando se levantaba y se marchaba, por lo que dibujo lo más rápido posible, tratando de captar cada detalle el paisaje seguía siendo el tema destacado de la pintura, pero él la quería, aunque sólo fuera su sombra.

Mirando hacia atrás, Bella se sintió decepcionada al ver que él había desaparecido. No lo había oído levantarse, y ahora ya no estaba. Suspiró, siguió girando las flores silvestres entre sus dedos, viendo indiferente como los pétalos caían, y se posaban en un ángulo extraño. Cuando esta se rompió a la mitad ella se levantó, tirando los restos al suelo y guardo en su bolsillo su reproductor sin usar, dispuesta a volver a casa.

Se sorprendió al ver que había estado allí por horas. El tiempo no tenía importancia cuando ella estaba ahí; parecía que se iba a un lugar lejos donde nada tenía importancia. Ella podía pasar ahí todo el tiempo que necesitara sin la obligación de volver. La sensación de libertada era indescriptible, y sin embargo, a veces sacaba lo mejor de ella. El sol apenas estaba brillando un poco cuando metía las llaves en la cerradura y se dejaba caer en la cama tratando de dormir un poco antes de ir a trabajar.

Edward hundió el pincel en rojo, salpicando en las zonas correctas. Que fluía en el nuevo sol resplandeciente mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, sin duda poniendo la pintura sobre él. Sonrió para si mismo, dando un paso atrás, admirando el boceto. Estaba muy lejos de ser terminado, solo eran manchas de color azul y rojo, visible, los objetos de color eran indistinguibles, sin embargo, fue extático.

Ella era su musa. Su inspiración había vuelto.

:-:-:

Bella había estado esperando esta noche por meses. Al parecer, Edward Cullen iba a exponer dos nuevas piezas y de alguna manera se las arregló para conseguir una invitación. Todo gracias a su profesor que sabía lo interesada que estaba en el arte y esta seria una gran oportunidad.

Él no había estado en el parque últimamente y Bella se preguntaba el porqué. ¿Todo era por la publicidad de sus nuevas pinturas, que al parecer eran más que fantásticas? ¿O él solo estaba desinteresado? Ella no lo sabía.

Estaba de pie en medio de la obstruida habitación, apoyándose torpemente con una mano y una copa de champán en la otra. No quería bebérsela, pero tenia algo por lo que celebrar. Ella admiraba las otras obras de arte, cruzada de brazos mientras charlaba con otros antes de poder ver el trabajo de Edward Cullen. Fue hacia la parte posterior de la galería sorprendiéndose. Ella esperaba que fuera todo al frente y en el centro, pero esta expuesto en un gran pedestal. Solo lo mejor del más talentoso.

No podías ver la cara de la mujer, pero Bella sabía que era ella. Sus piernas estaban escondidas con delicadeza, y un libro- la cubierta y su unión desgarradas- descansaba en su regazo. Su palma se encontraba bajo su mentón, su codo descansaba en su rodilla y con su otra mano tocaba las flores silvestres. Su cabello oscuro era como un escudo ocultando su rostro, al igual que lo había echo con él cuando se dio cuenta que lo había estado viendo por mucho tiempo y era necesario para bloquear la línea directa de su visión.

El siguiente era un claro contraste con la primera. Pero era menos hermosa, un día soleado, pero era oscuro y ominoso. Ahora era sólo la silueta de la mujer, dándole la espalda a su audiencia. Su cabeza estaba girada viendo sobre su hombro, su cabello todavía estaba en su rostro. Ella se mezclaba con el fondo oscuro, el cielo negro con un tono lechoso y la luna reflejándose en el agua cristalina. Los árboles eran más oscuros, de pie con orgullo en el fondo, y parecía estar en movimiento, como si un fuerte viento soplaba a través de ellos.

Ella no era el objetivo principal de la pintura, ni en el otro y, sin embargo, los ojos de Bella miraban a esa parte. La gente alrededor comentaba sobre el encantador paisaje y, sin embargo, apenas ella lo había notado. Todo lo que podría centrarse en si realmente fue en ella, o simplemente era una ilusión. Un truco de la luz.

"No eres la única que esta viendo."

Bella saltó ante la voz, un susurro seductor en su oído. Giro sobre ella, solo para verse cara a cara con Edward Cullen. Tenía una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos brillaban con algo que no pudo descifrar.

Edward la había estado observando toda la noche. Se veía impresionante con un simple vestido negro que caía sobre sus rodillas y su cabello rizado en su espalda. Ella tenía una extraña expresión en su cara, como si sintiera que no pertenecía ahí. Él se comprometió a que eso cambiara.

Él la observaba, apenas fijándose en quienes se acercaban a elogiarlo. Les dedicaba la misma sonrisa desganada y diciendo los tradicionales agradecimientos antes de caminar hacia afuera, buscando un poco de privacidad. Quería ver su cara cuando viera las pinturas.

Algo tiro de su corazón cuando vio su mirada de asombro ante las características. Se veía confusa y sorprendida, tanto por los dos paisajes que colgaban lado por lado. Ninguno en la habitación podría ser capaz de decir que era ella en el fondo, pero él sabia que ella si. La mirada en su cara se lo decía.

Pero cuando salto cuando él le hablo directamente, haciendo que cayera, puso sus brazos al alrededor de ella. Se balanceo antes de voltearse para verlo, totalmente confundida

"Que…" dijo fuera de si, volviendo su mirada al paisaje. "No lo entiendo"

"Lo siento," él empezó, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Debí de haberte preguntado primero, pero era perfecto y no podía dejarlo pasar, y-"

Ella sonrió por su confusión. "Ni siquiera puedes decir que no soy yo," dijo dulcemente. "Esta bien"

"¿Qué opinas?" Edward no solía ponerse nervioso por la critica de una persona. Lidiaba con ellas y seguía adelante. Pero por alguna razón, Bella se veía mas importante que cualquier otro.

"Están…más allá de las palabras," ella respiró, facilitando sus nervios. "Eres muy talentoso."

"Gracias" dijo simplemente, humildemente. "Estoy muy contento de que te gusten."

Estaban en silencio, Bella admirando las pinturas y él admirándola a ella. Algo le llamaba de ella y viceversa. La necesidad de conocerse era abrumadora, y no quería dejarlo ir.

"Creo que no nos hemos conocido," dijo él guiñándole. "Formalmente."

Ella rió suavemente dejando su copa de champán en una mesa, dejando libre su mano. Estrechándosela con él, con un pequeño guiño. "Bella Swan."

Edward estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Edward Cullen."

Rio burlonamente, alzando una ceja. "Lo se"

Mantuvo su brazo arriba, ofreciéndoselo. "Bueno, Sta. Swan, viendo que ha dejado su bebida, ¿Le gustaría conseguir otra?"

Bella se sonrojo, repentinamente interesada en las baldosas del piso. "Claro," dijo suavemente, tomando su brazo "Me gustaria."

"Okay," dijo él, caminando con ella. La demás personas en la habitación parecían derretirse como él con cada palabra que ella decía, no importaba cuan trivial era. A su vez ella hacia lo mismo, viéndolo interactuar brevemente con los demás, pero sus ojos siempre regresaban a ella.

La noche paso demasiado rápida y Bella quería gritar. La galería estaba prácticamente vacia, estaba consiente del hecho de tener que dejarlo pronto. Muy pronto.

"No me quiero ir," admitió mientras caminaban. Su gran monovolumen estaba estacionado una cuadra más y ella estaba avergonzada en como él insistió en acompañarla.

"Wow," dijo, apenas ocultando sus risas. "Lindo auto."

Bella frunció el ceño juguetonamente. "Sucede que me gusta. Gracias."

Ella se inclino hacia la puerta, la manija presionando en su espalda. Él dejo caer sus manos a sus lados mientras la miraba.

"Yo tampoco me quiero ir," dijo finalmente en respuesta a su anterior comentario. Ella mordió su labio, resistiéndose a la urgencia de pellizcarse para comprobar que esto era real. Si no lo era, no quería despertar.

"¿Te veré en nuestro lugar habitual mañana? Preguntó esperanzadamente, y ella sonrió.

_Nuestro lugar habitual._

"seh," respondió, buscando por sus llaves. "Ahí estaré"

"Bien" dijo él. Acomodando unos mechones de cabello fuera de su cara "Finalmente regreso mi inspiración. No la puedo volver a perder"

Aunque él parecía bromear, algo en su tono de voz le dijo que estaba siendo serio. Ella tembló, abrigándose con sus brazos a su alrededor.

"No podemos permitir eso," dijo tímidamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él asintió, acariciando su pómulo una vez.

"Nos vemos mañana," dijo finalmente, poniéndose lejos en la acera. Ella suspiró subiéndose al asiento del conductor, viéndolo a través de la ventana abierta.

"Nos vemos mañana." Repitió Bella, mientras ponía en marcha el motor con cuidado y yendo hacia la calle. Él observo hasta que ya no poder ver al vibrante, camión rojo y se dirigió hacia su vehículo, a la espera del mañana.

Aunque el ritual fue el mismo, algo le dijo a Edward que sería totalmente diferente de los otros días. La idea lo hizo reír en silencio y se que se inclinó en contra de la bocina del Volvo.

No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, pero por Bella, haría de todo. Ella era su inspiración y esperaba ser algo más.

El corazón de Bella seguía latiendo rápidamente mientras repasaba sus palabras en su cabeza. Él la quería ver de nuevo. Él quería estar cerca de ella.

Ninguno tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo o a donde podría ir eso, pero estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.

_You perceive all of these things I'd never have known._

_Love, will you turn off the lights? _

'_Cause we're already home.__**(1)**_

_**El Fin.**_

_

* * *

_

**(1)** _Tu persives todas esas cosas que yo nunca eh conocido_

_ Amor, ¿Apagarás las luces?_

_ Porque ya estamos en casa._

Hola, hola!

Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción, es muy linda la historia, ¿que no?. La traducción de la canción fue lo mejor que pude hacer, si alguna se le ocurre una mejor, soy toda oidos/ojos :)

Para las que es su primera leida, espero les guste como lo hice. Para las que no lo es y esta aqui porque decidieron hacerme caso en mi aviso en 'Red' (o en donde se me ocurrio ponerlo) pues, yo creo que mejore bastante la redacción a como estaba, lo hice sola, aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor darle trabajo a mi beta :D pero no, porque sinceramente quiero que este hermoso one-shot sea todo mi trabajo, ya si muchas se quejan creo que le dire a Maru xD.

Espero sus reviews, esta historia se merece muchos, al igual que Bronze por ser tan malditamente genial escribiendo y darnos esta gran lectura, ganadora de muchos awards y muchas nominaciones.

¿Ya oyeron la canción? ¿¡No!? ¿¡Qué esperan!? No se arrepentiran.

Todo lo que tengan que comentar, denle al botoncito verde.

_¿Reviews?_

-Samm


End file.
